How do you feel?
by drumergirl95
Summary: Kyle and Amanda don't know how eachother feel about taking the next step in there relationship.Please r
1. I dont know

**Chapter 1: "I dont know?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kyl xy or any of its characters**

**Summary: Kyle and Amanda are unsure about how eachother feel about taking the next step in their relationship.**

**(A.N. this story takes place after episode grey matters and episdoe hello.."And this is my first story as well a my first kymanda storyso please R.R.)**

It was Saturday around ten o' clock and there was a knock on the door. Nicole ws in the kicthen so she decided to get. It was Amanda.

"O sorry Amanda, I don't think Kyle is home right now." Nicole said as she smiled at Amanda

Amanda smiled back and said "actually i was hoping to see Lori?"

"Ok then she's upstairs"said Nicole with a confuesd look on her face.

" Thanks." Amanda said with a smile still on her face." Knock knock" Amanda said in a playfull voice followed by a smile as she came to Lori's room.

"Hey Amanda what's up" Lori said perking up when she saw Amanda. They satrted talking about the prom."Sooo... did Kyle ask you to the prom yet?"

When Amanda heard this she looked up and smiled ear to ear "Yeah he asked me the other day after school." Amanda said. She stopped smiling and looked at Lori, "So did Declan ask you to the prom yet?"

"No" mumbled Lori, "And I don't know what th hell he is waiting for."

"Maybe he's waitng for you" said Amanda with a half smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked wwith a puzzled look.

"Maybe he thinks you like Mark."Amanda said with a sigh.

"For the final time I do not like Mark." Lori spat out with a glare at Amanda.

"Ok, but does Declan know that?"Amanda asked with sad expression on her face.

Lori just bit her lip and saterd at Amanda and said "Next subject, at least your mom is letting you come over here again."Lori tried with a half smile.

"Yeah only because she knows that Kyle isn't home and that I wanted to come over and talk to you, but i guess that's a start."smirked Amanda. So where is...Amanda started to say but was cut off by Josh walking in.

Hey Amanda, hey Lori.said Josh with a big smile

"What do you want?"Lori remarked with a small smile.

"I'm going to Andy's!" Josh said with an even bigger smile.

"Ok bye."Lori and Amanda said in unison.

After Josh left Lori asked"So what were you going to say?"

"Uhhh.. where is Kyle anyways?"Amanda asked with worried smile.

"Declan's I think"Lori said with questionging look.

"O"Amanda said in a relieved voice. Lori could tell Amanda was afraid that Kyle was with Jessi.

----------------------------------------------

"So did you ask her yet?"Delacn asked with a smile.

"Yeah and she said yes."Kyle said with a relieved smile.

"Well she wasn't going to say no."Declan smarted.

"Does that mean that I didn't have to ask her?"Kyle asked with a confused look on his face.

(_Leave it to Kyle to ask a question like that)_ Declan thought to himself before answering the question."No but she's your girlfriend and she wouldn't say no."smirked Declan.

Kyle had smiled at the word girlfriend, Kyle was very thankful that Amanda was his girlfriend. "O" Kyle said with the smile still on his face. Kyle were playing basketball at Declan's house. "So have you gone to "UDUB' yet?" he asked.

No, not till next weekend."Said Declan with a sigh as he shot the basketball,perfect shot. "So .. how are things between you and Amanda?"

"Good." Kyle said as he shot the ball,he missed.

Declan knew Kyle well enough to know that something was wrong."Whats the matter?" Declan said as he stopped in midshot.

"Lori thinks that Amanda and I are ready to take the next step in our relationship.Said Kyle with a confused look on his face

"Well are you?"Declan said as he took another shot,perfect shot again.

"Amanda said all she wants to is be alone withme,but I dob't know if thats how she really meant it that way."Kyle said with a sigh.'

"Well why don't you take her on another date and ask her?"said Declan as he handed the ball to Kyle.

"How am I suppose to do that,Ms. Bloom is barely letting me take Amanda to the prom."Kyle said as he just looked at the ball.

"Well she doesn't have to know Declan said with a mischievious smile.

"Yeah but if she catches us,she probably wouldn't let me take Amanda to prom."Kyle said as he shot the ball but missed

"That's a risk you'll have to take if you really want find out how she feels."Declan said as he took the ball away from kyle.

------------------------------------------------------

"So how are things between you and kyle?" Lori asked as she looked at Amanda.

"Fine."Amanda said with a distracted look on her face.

"What's the matter?"Lori asked with a bit of a smile.

"Nothing,really."Amanda tried to say with a convincing look but it didn't really work. Lori just stared at Amanda.

"Ok..ok Amanda started it's just thati'ne been thinking about my relationship with Kyle."Amanda said all in one breath

"Is everythin ok between you guys?"Lori asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah it's just that a while back i told Kyle that all i wanted to do was be alone with him and I dont if he wants to take the next step in our relationship."Amanda said with an embarassed look on her face. Lori just looked at Amanda and tried to hide a smile."Whats that?"Amanda asked as she started to blush.

"O nothing"Lori said "Why don't you go on a date and find out."Lori finished now letting her smile out.

"How my mom won't let me go out with Kyle untill prom."Amanda sighed as she just looked at Lori.

"Well she dosen't have to know."Lori said in a playfull voice.

---------------------------------------------------

"Declan will you help me find a way to go on date with Amanda then?"asked Kyle with a mischievious smile.

"Sure" Declan replied with the same smile.

------------------------------------------------

"Lori will you help figure out a way to go on a date with Kyle?"Amanda asked while starting to think up some ideas.

"Yes!"Lori said with a big smile.

(A.N. Sorry there are some mispelled words but please review and tell me what you think of part one and tell me what you think i should improve on please.)


	2. Young Love

Chapter 2:Young Love

Disclaimer: "I dont own kyle xy or any of its characters.

A.N.Heres part 2. sorry i didnt get it out sooner but i got sick, so...yea anyways please R&R.

"Do you know if Lori is home?"Declan asked as he drove kyle home.

"I don't know."Kyle said excited to get home.

"Oh..is it still ok if i hang around for little bit?"Declan asked as he concenteted on the road.

"Yeah sure."Kyle said as he tried to imagine another date with Amanda. As they pulled up to the Trager's house, Kyle couldn't wait to get inside. As he walked up the stairs to the doorway,kyle got the feeling he was being watched. He was right. Ms.Bloom was watching him from her window but turned away before Kyle could see her.

_"MS.Bloom's thoughts"_

_"Well kyle is helping amanda study,and at least he asked me to take Amanda to prom. And he does inspire Amanda to play the piano.I guess i could give them 5 or 10 minutes. (A.N end of MS.Bloom's thoughts)_

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"_ Kyle asked a_s he walked into the house.

"No thanks."Declan said as he walked to Kyle's room.

"I guess I should get going. If i'm not home by 2:30 my mom will freak."Amanda said with a smile.

"What time is it?"Lori asked s she got up from her bed.

"2:25."Amanda replied as she got up from Lori's bed

"Ok but you should come over again later so we can plan the date."Lori said as she walked Amanda downstairs.

"Ok i'll try to sneak away from my mom."Amanda said with michevious smile.

Kyle was sitting in his tub in his tub and Declan was sitting on Kyle's computer chair.

"Hey Kyle is ok if I use your computer?"Declan asked as he pointed to the computer.

"Sure."Kyle said as he thought of Amanda. kyle closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. He heard a familiar sound. It was a sound that he had come to love but he couldn't reconize the sound at first.Then he realized it was Amanda's heartbeat. He opened his eyes and quickly got at of his tub.

"Kyle what's up?"Declan asked as he followed Kyle out of the room.

"Amanda is here!"Kyle said eagerly

"She is?"Declan asked with a confused look on his face. As Kyle arrived at the bottom of the stairs he saw Amanda.

"Kyle?"Amanda sadi with a smile as she walked towards Kyle.

"Hey Ama-"Kyle started to say but was cutt off by a kiss from Amanda.

"Aww..young love,makes you want to puke doesn't it?"Lori said sarcastically as she looked at Declan. Kyle and Amanda broke apart and looked at Lori. "Declan!'Lori started "Want to come here my new song that i'm working on?"

"Sure."Declan replied as he walked past kyle and Amanda. As Amanda watched Declan and Lori go upstairs, Kyle grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled her to his room.

"So what are you doing here?"Kyle asked as he leaned in to kiss Amanda.

After their kiss Amanda said "Talking to Lori." then went back for another kiss.

Lori had just finished playing little parts of her song to Declan.

"That was really good Lori."Declan said as he smiled at Lori.

"So what were you and Kyle doing at your house?"Lori asked as she set her gutiar down.

"Playing basketball."Decaln said as he sat on her bed."What were you and Amanda doing?"Declan asked as he got comfortable on Lori's bed.

"Just talking about stuff."Lori said as she sat down across from Declan. Lori and Declan just stared at eachother.

"Amanda wants to go on a date Kyle!"Lori said excitedly as she told Declan

"Man those two must really be meant for eachother, Kyle wants to go on a date with Amanda."Declan said with a sigh as he told Lori.

"Aww...it's cute how they think alike."Lori said as she thought of Kyle and Amanda.

"So how much time do you think we have before your mom comes?"Kyle asked as led Amanda out of his room,

"I'm surprised that she's not here right now."Amanda said as stopped in front of the door.

"What do you mean?"Kyle asked as he looked at her

"My mom was probably watching you when you came home."Amanda said with a sigh.

"She wouldn't do that would she?"Kyle asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"She's my mom remember."Amanda said as she looked up at kyle.

"Oh, i guess you have a point there."Kyle said as he gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek. There was a knock on the door.

"It's my mom."Amanda said with a sigh as she looked towards the door. As Kyle reached for the door knob but Amanda stopped him.

"Kyle."Amanda said in soft voice as she reached for his hand. As he turned around Amanda kissed.

"What was that for?"Kyle asked as he smiled at her

"i'm not going be able to kiss you again till Monday, so i thought i should get another kiss before then."Amanda said with a michevious smile.

"Oh..well in that case."Kyle said as he gave her another kiss.Their kiss was cut short by another loud knock on the door.

Kyle opened the and MS.Bloom said "Amanda it's time to come home now.

"Ok mom."Amanda said as she stepped outside.

"Goodbye Amanda,goodbye MS.Bloom."kyle said with a smile as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Kyle."Amanda said as she smiled at him.

"Goodbye Kyle."Ms.Bloom said as she led her daughter towards their house.

Declan and Lori were standing on the stairs behind Kyle."Did Ms.Bloom just say goodbye to you Kyle?"Lori aked in disblief.

"I think she did."Kyle said still shocked from what he had just heard.Kyle walked back to his room.

_(Ms.Bloom's thoughts)_

_"Did i just say goodbye to Kyle Trager? It must have just slipped out. I hope he didint hear it._

_(Amanda's Thoughts)_

_"Did mom just say goodbye to Kyle? He must be starting to like him._

"Amanda why are you smiling?"Ms.Bloom asked Amanda as she noticed the smile on her face.

"No reason?"Amanda said as she walked into her house and went to her room.

Declan had left so Kyle decided to go talk to Lori."Lori...can i talk to you?"Kyle asked as he walked into Lori's room.

"Yeah,have a seat."Lori said as she pionted to her bed.

"It's about Amanda."Kyle said as he sat on Lori's bed

"Ok what about Amanda?"Lori asked as looked at Kyle.

"I want to go on another date with Amanda.And I wanted to ask you if you will help me plan it."Kyle said all in one breath.

"Aww..Kyle thats so sweet,"Lori said as she gave Kyle a hug.

"I'll take the hug as a yes."Kyle said as he looked at Lori."

"So do you have any ideas about where and when you want to take Amanda on a date?"Lori asked with an excited look.

(A.N. I hope you like.Please leave some reviews and let me know if you liked or not.I'll try to update sooner next time.)


	3. Surpise!

**Chapter 3: Surprise!!**

**(A.N. ok here is chapter three.i know it is late but i got really busy.but here it is)**

It was around five o'clock later that saturday. Lori walked into Kyle's room."Hey Kyle there is something that i forgot to tell you eariler."Lori told Kyle as she sat on the edge of Kyle's tub.

"Ok what is it.?"Kyle asked with a puzzled look o his face.

"Well...while Amand was here she told me that she wanted to go on another date with you too."Lori answered with a smile.

"Really!"Kyle questioned with excitement.

"Yes Kyle."Lori replied as she stood up.

"Stephan, kids!Dinner!"Nicole shouted through the house. Kyle and Lori got up and walked out of his room. "Do you guys know where Josh and your father are at? I haven't seen them all day."Nicole said as Kyle and Lori walked into the kitchen.

"Josh called about ten minutes ago and said he was staying at Andy's for dinner and dad is going to be late.Something at work came up."Lori responded as she heard the phone ring and went to go get it.

"Kyle can you and Lori set the table?"Nicole asked as she turned off the stove and oven.

"Yeah sure."Kyle replied as he got the plates and glasses down from the cabinet.

"Mom can I have someone over for dinner?"Lori questioned as she walked back into the kitchen with the phone at her ear.

"Yeah of course.Lori can you help Kyle set the table?"Nicole responded as she walked over to the fridge and took out a block of cheese.

"Sure mom.Anyways yeah come over.ok see you in a couple minutes.'Lori spoke first to her mom then into the phone.

"Lori you can grab the glasses and silverware."Kyle told Lori as he walked into the dinning room.

"So who's coming over for dinner?"Nicole questioned as she washed her hands.

"Amanda.It's so cute,Kyle and Amanda want to go on another date with eachother and they both came to me for advice."Lori started as she grabbed the galsses and silverware.Nicole turned around and opened her mouth about to talk but was cutt off by Lori."Dont worry Amanda said her mom is on a buisness trip and won't be back untill Tuesday."Lori spoke again.

"Ok but you know that I don't approve of this,but since Amanda is home alone,she can still comeover."Nicole responded as she dried her hands.

"Ok mom."Lori replied as she walked out into the dinning room.

"So who's coming over for dinner?"Kyle asked as he finished setting the table.There was a knock on the door before Lori could answer. "Go ahead and answer the door. I'll finish setting the table for you."Kyle insisted as he took the rest of the silverware from Lori.

"Ok thanks Kyle."Lori relplied as she went to answer the door.

"Hey Lori."Amanda greeted as Lori opened the front door.

"Hey."Lori responded as she shut the door behind Amanda

"Where's Kyle?"Amanda asked as she turned towards Lori.

"He doesn't know your here, I thought it would be a cute surprise.He's in there."Lori answered as she pointed to the dinning room.

Amanda just nodded and walked into the dinning room."Surprise!"Amanda said in a playfull voice.

"This is the best surprise I have ever gotten.Amanda you look beautifull."Kyle commented as he noticed that she was wearimg a red top that he loved and some dark blue jeans.

"Really, i just put anything on."Amanda said clearly flattered and starting to blush.

"Amanda you always look beautifull to me."Kyle confessed as he pulled her into a kiss.

Their kiss was interupted by Lori walking in "Hey Amanda...oh sorry am I interupting."

"Ohh Lori no you weren't interupting"Amanda answered as her cheeks started to turn red. Lori and Amanda walked up to Lori's room. Lori turned around to face Amanda with a big smile on her face. "What is it?"Amanda asked curiously.

"Well I probably shouldn't be telling you this but it's just too cute.Kyle wants to go on another date with you too!"Lori exclaimed as she looked at Amanda with excitement.Amanda was speechless.

_"Wow Kyle must really be the best boyfriend ever.He must really love me.Wait I know he really loves me and i really love him"_Amanda thought.Amanda was so deep in thought that didnt realize that Lori had walked out of the room and was now calling her name.

"Coming!"Amanda shouted as she got up and left the room.

"Josh is staying at Andy's house and Stephan won't be home untill later."Nicole informed the kids as she brought out a plate spahgetti and set it on the table.

--

Dinner was now over and Stephan had arrived home and decieded to go out of town.Lori,Kyle and Amanda were no sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Hey Lori can I talk to you in the kitchen?"Kyle asked as he got up and walked to the kitchen

"Sure."Lori answered as she followed Kyle.

"Ok what about having the date tomorrow evening?Kyle suggested as he started thinking of Amanda.

"Ok I'll call Hillary and her and I will go buy some stuff for tomorrow night."Lori Answered as she pulled out her phone and hit speedial.

"Ok.Lori thank you for helping me."Kyle replied as he walked back to Amanda.

Kyle walked back into the livingroom and sat down next to Amanda."Where's Lori?"Amanda questioned as she scooted closer to Kyle.

"She's going to Hillary's house."Kyle said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and met his hand with hers.

--

Lori and Hillary came back to the Trager's house around eleven o'clok. When they walked in most of the lights were of in the house except for one in the kitchen and some light from the T.V. lori and Hillary walked into the living room to find kyle and Amanda sleeping on the couch together.

"Awww...how cute."Lori and Hillary whispered in unison. Just then Josh came through the door.

"Hey what's everyone looking at?"Josh asked as he walked up to Lori and Hillary,"Ohh..should we wake them up?"

"No we should let them sleep."Lori whispered as she put a blanket over them.

"Well i'm going to bed."Josh mumbled as he turned and walked towards stairs.

"Alright.Hey Hills do you want to spend the night?"Lori asked as she turned towards Hillary.

"Yeah, just let me call my parents."Hillary replied as she pulled out her phone.

--

It was around nine-thirty A.M. the next day. Lori,Josh, and Hillary were in the kitchen."Josh go wake up Kyle and Amanda."Lori told Josh as she sat down on a stool.

"Ok."Josh agreed as he left the kitchen and walked into the living room. Amanda was laying on top of Kyle with her head rested on his chest. Kyle had both of hands on her back, to keep her from falling off of him. Josh nudged them both gently at first.Amanda just turned her head away from Josh and snuggled closer to Kyle.Josh nudged them again but nothing happened."Fine then."Josh said loud enough so that hopefully it would wake them up.Josh walked back to the kitchen.

While Josh was in the kitchen Amanda woke up.Amanda slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she had fallen asleep at Kyle's house. She also noticed that Kyle was still asleep.Just then Josh walked into the Living with to pots in his hand.(A.N.thanks to Xpinktokyo. who is this cool person on a kyle xy forum who gave me this idea.)"Ohh your already awake.Then I guess I wont need these then."Josh said just before he turned around and walked back to the kitchen with the pots .

Amanda gave Kyle a a peck on the cheek to try to wake him up but it didnt. work. She gave him another kiss on the lips. This time he woke up."Good morning"Amanda greeted Kyle as he woke up.

"Good morning."Kyle replied as he gave Amanda a kiss.

"I can't believe we slept through the whole night."She said as she layed her head on his chest again.

"Well i was very comfortable weren't you?"Kyle asked as he kissed her head.

"Yes I was.Do you know that you are very comfortable."Amanda laughed as she and Kyle sat up."Well I'm going to go home and take a shower and change but i'll come over again later."Amanda said as she and Kyle stood up.

"Ok i'll see you later."Kyle agreed as he walked her to the door and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye.Kyle walked into the kitchen.

"Looks like someone had a goodnight sleep."Lori remarked as Kyle walked into the kitchen

"Did guys get some stuff for tonight?"Kyle asked as he walked to the fridge to get a bottled water.

"Yes. Did you ask her yet?"Hillary asked as sat down on a stool.

"No I was hoping to suprise her."Kyle answered as he thought of Amanda

"Ok what are we waiting for. Lets get started!"Hillary exclaimed.

(**A.N** **ok what did you think of it.Please leave reviews to tell me what you guys think o the story so far.And reviews do speed up the process of writng new chapters. So R&R.Hope you like the story.)**


	4. Dinner for two

**(A.N. Ok here is cahpter 4 sorry it took me while to get it up. But here it is so enjoy.)**

**Chapter 4: Dinner for two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kyle XY characters.**

"Ok Kyle, Josh bring the table over here. Ok now put the bench over there and when your done move the outdoor fireplace right in front of it. "Lori commanded while she was looking through some bags.

"Yes boss lady" Josh remarked as he did what he was told.

"Ok I don't like the way the table is so move it to the right. Ok right there. That's perfect." Lori said as she pulled out a table cloth from one of her bags. "Ok Kyle its 2:30, what time is Amanda coming?" Lori asked as Hillary helped her put the table cloth on the table.

"I'm going to invite her to come over at 5:00" Kyle answered as he walked up to Lori.

"Ok well you have a couple of hours. So go get ready while Hillary and I set up the rest of the stuff." Lori ordered as she started emptying the bag.

"Ok." Kyle replied as he walked to his room. Kyle decided to call Amanda and tell her he had a surprise for her. He picked up his phone and hit his speed dial. It only took two rings for Amanda to pick up.

"Hey Kyle." Amanda greeted him as she answered her phone.

"Hey Amanda. I have a surprise for you. So can you come over around five."Kyle informed Amanda as walked out of his room.

"What is it?" questioned Amanda curiously.

"I can't tell you that. You just have to wait and see." Kyle replied in a play full voice.

"OK ok fine. I'll see you at five." Amanda said as she sat down on her bed.

"Ok, bye" Kyle said as he went to the back yard.

"Ok bye. See you later." Amanda replied as she and Kyle hung up.

Kyle walked to the backyard. It was beautiful. It had withe lights all along the fence. There was a beautiful table with a white table cloth,set for two. With two candles and rose pedals all over the table. Kyle noticed that there was a vase on the table but it was empty.

"We're missing flowers." Kyle said simply as he walked over to the vase.

"Yeah I know I was thinking that you might want to pick them out." Lori replied as she walked up to Kyle.

"I'm glad you thought of that." Kyle admitted as he thought of what type of flowers Amanda would like.I'll be back. I'm going to go get flowers." he said as he left the backyard. Kyle went upstairs to go look for josh. Kyle walked into Josh's room and asked "Can i use your car josh. I need to go get some flowers for Amanda."

"Sure. ere catch." Josh answered as he threw his car keys to Kyle.

"Ok thanks." Kyle said as he walked of his room.

--

As kyle arrived at Lancaster park he thought of Amanda's favorite color. Periwinkle. He found flowers with the color of periwinkle, baby pink, baby blue and red. Kyle knew Amanda would like red because she told kyle that was her dad's favorite color. Kyle turned and headed towards the car. On the way home Kyle stopped and bought some ice cream and some ice cream toppings. By the time kyle got home it was three 'o clock. _"Ok i have a couple hours before Amanda gets here." _Kyle thought. Kyle got into the shower. about half through his shower he heard Lori banging on the door.

"Kyle come on. Are you almost done. Hillary needs to show you something." Lori shouted through the door as she banged on the door one last time.

"Ok..ok. I'll be out in a minute."Kyle shouted back as he finished up in the shower. As Kyle got dressed he looked at the clock and realized that it was four 'o clock._ "Wow that was the longest shower i have ever taken." _he thought. "Ok what is it?" Kyle asked as he walked into the kitchen where Lori and Hillary were.

"Ok put this on." Hillary directed as she handed Kyle an apron.

"Ok what are we going to do?" Kyle asked as he put the apron on.

"Well you are going to learn how to make steak" Hillary grinned as she brought cooking supplies and placed them on the counter.

--

_"Great, 15 minutes before I'm supposed to be at Kyle's and I'm still not ready. I wonder what Kyle's surprise is." _Amanda thought as she finished getting ready.

"Ok Kyle put some of those spices and some of these." Hillary instructed as she handed Kyle spices. "Now just finish up the mashed potatoes and your dinner will be complete.

"Ok. Thank you again Hillary for all your help." Kyle thanked Hillary as he finished cooking.

"No problem. Anything to help the smart innocent little couple." Hillary replied as she gave Kyle a hug. " If only i got my hands on you first, you wouldn't be so innocent" Hillary joked as she left the kitchen and walked upstairs. "Oh and Kyle i was just kidding about that." Hillary said just before she got upstairs.

Kyle knew she was joking but was still relieved to hear it from her. _"Amanda is going to be here any minute. I hope she likes my surprise." _Kyle thought as he waited anxiously for Amanda.

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey Kyle." Amanda greeted as Kyle opened the door.

"Hey" Kyle said as he smiled at her. "You look beautiful." Kyle complimented as he looked over her from head to toe.

"Really. You think so?" Amanda asked very flattered

"Amanda, you could be anything cute or not and you would still be the most beautiful person in the world that i have met and will ever know." Kyle confessed s he held her hands. "Amanda your blushing." Kyle said simply as he noticed her rosey cheeks.

"I am?" Amanda responded as she tried to hold back a tear.

"Yeah." Kyle said a little above a whisper as he pulled her into a deep kiss. After their kiss kyle wiped away Amanda's tear that had fallen. "So do you want to see your surprise now?" Kyle asked he pulled Amanda towards the kitchen.

"Yes I would like that." Amanda answered as she squeezed his hand

"Ok but first you have to close your eyes." Kyle directed as he stopped right before he got to the kitchen.

"Ok, Kyle can't you just tell me." Amanda asked s she started to feel silly,

"That would ruin the surprise. Besides you can open your eyes now." Kyle stated as he and Amanda got to the backyard.

"Kyle it's...it's..it's beautiful" Amanda stuttered because she was speechless.

"Come on." Kyle told her as he led her to her chair. Kyle pulled out her chair for her. " Are you ready to eat?" Kyle asked as he gave Amanda a smile.

"Sure." Amanda answered as she watched Kyle turn to leave for the kitchen. Somehow Kyle managed to carry two plates of food and two cups of water at the same. "kyle the flowers are beautiful." Amanda complemented as kyle sat down."

"I'm glad you like them." Kyle responded as he reached for her hand.

"I especially love the red one." Amanda started to say but Kyle finished the sentence for her.

"Because that is you dad's favorite color." Kyle finished as he squeezed her hand.

Amanda looked down at her plate and smiled."You made my favorite. How did you know this was my favorite."

"Because you said your dad used to make this for you on special occasions and you loved it." Kyle said as he and Amanda smiled at each other.

"Kyle how did you remember all of this." Amanda asked as she took a drink of water.

"Amanda I remember everything you tell me and about you." Kyle confessed as he stood up and gave Amanda a kiss.

When they were both sitting they both started eating. After a few bites Amanda said "I didn't know you knew how to cook steak."

"Well I didn't but Hillary taught me." Kyle admitted as grinned while he told her.

" Kyle you learned just for me?" Amanda asked with curiously.

" Yeah. Amanda you should know that I would do anything for you." Kyle informed her as looked into her eyes.

"So where did you get these beautiful flowers?" Amanda questioned as she looked at the flowers.

"I got them at Lancaster Park." Kyle stated as watched Amanda look at the flowers.

"Where we had our first kiss." Kyle and Amanda said in unison. While Kyle and Amanda finished their dinner they talked about many things. They talked about school, home life, things at the rack, and told funny stories but every time it ended up with Kyle or Amanda commenting on how beautiful or perfect the other was. When Kyle and Amanda finished eating they both got up and walked to they bench that kyle and Josh set in the perfect lace according to Lori. After a few minutes kyle asked Amanda "Would you like some desert?"

"Sure. What do you have mind?" Amanda asked as she watched Kyle get up.

"If I told you that it would ruin my next surprise." Kyle said in a play full voice as he walked into the Kitchen.

**(A.N. Ok i hoped you liked it. PLease leave some reviews and tell me what you thought.Thanks for all the reveiews that i have so far.)**


	5. I love you and I always will

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the kyle xy characters or the song in here. **

**(A.N.) Ok I know its been like forever since I updated but I have had a major writers block. So I just finished this story its the last chapter. My first story finally... Anywayz i hope you like it.**

Chapter 5: I love you and I always will.

Kyle grabbed a quart of ice cram out of the freezer. Double mint chocolate chip. Then Kyle reached into the fridge and pulled out the chocolate syrup and whip cream. Then he found some cherries in a bag in the fridge. He took one out. Then he scooped a few scoops of ice cream into a bowl for him and Amanda. Then he put the cherry on top, stuck two spoons into the ice cream and then he grabbed the whip cream and chocolate syrup and carried everything out to Amanda.

"I got your favorite, and I thought you would like a sundae but instead of vanilla I used mint chip." Kyle said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Mmmm...Sounds good." Amanda replied as Kyle sat down next to her. "Can we put some whip cream on it." Amanda asked as she picked up the can of whip cream.

"Sure, that would be great." Kyle answered as he watched Amanda spray whip cream on top of the ice cream. After she prayed a little bit of whip cream she sprayed it on Kyle's face.

"Oops, I missed" Amanda giggled as she set the can down.

"Here let me try." Kyle stated as he picked up the can and sprayed it on Amanda.

"I think you need some chocolate." Amanda laughed as she grabbed the chocolate syrup and drizzled it on Kyle's face. Kyle was shocked that Amanda actually did that. Kyle wiped off some of the stuff on his face with his finger.

"Mmmmmm...You should try this." Kyle insisted as a drop of chocolate ran down his lips.

"Ok" Amanda agreed as she leaned into a kiss. This wasn't just some cute little quick kiss. It was a deep passionate kiss. Kyle and Amanda hadn't had a kiss like since the night Amanda revived Kyle. During their kiss Kyle thought their first kiss. Amanda thought about their second kiss. The kiss that defined their relationship was how Lori put it. Lori must had put a stereo under the bench without telling Kyle because all of the sudden a song came on.

_**I will not take my love away  
When praises cease and seasons change  
While the world turns the other way  
I will not take my love away**_

_**I will not leave you all alone  
When striving leads you far from home  
And there's no yield for what you've sown  
I will not leave you all alone**_

_**I will give you what you need  
In plenty or in poverty  
Forever, always, look to me  
And I will give you what you need**_

_**I will not take my love away**_

"How did that come on." Amanda asked as their lips departed.

"I'm superman remember." Kyle answered as he gave one of his boyish grins. Amanda gave Kyle another kiss. As she leaned back Kyle's lips followed. Their kiss was cut short by them falling off the bench.

"Ow!" Kyle and Amanda said in unison as they hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked as looked at Amanda, who was still on top of him.

"Yeah. I should be asking you that. I'm the one that landed on you" Amanda answered as she realized that she was still on top of him. Kyle started to get up but Amanda stopped him."Kyle, lets just stay down here." Kyle laid back down and Amanda rested her head on Kyle's chest.

After a few moments of silence it was broken by Kyle asking, "So did you like dinner?"

"Yes. I loved it. What about you, did you like it." Amanda replied as she lifted her head so she could face Kyle.

"Of course. I was with you." Kyle said as he smiled at Amanda. "Amanda, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Amanda as she and Kyle started to sit up.

"Well...do you remember the other day at the rack, you said all you wanted to do was be alone with me. What did you mean by that? Lori thinks it means you want to take our relationship to the next level." Kyle stammered as his cheeks started to turn red. The beautiful night started become filled with clouds. Tiny drops of water started to fall.

Amanda just bit her lip. "Kyle..." Amanda said just above a whisper "Does this answer your question?" They shared a deep kiss in the rain.

After they pulled apart Kyle commented "Wow." Kyle gave Amanda one of his boyish grins.

"Deja Vu" Amanda laughed as she slid her hand into Kyle's.

"Deja what?" Kyle questioned as he gave her a confused look.

"It means..it's like when you have this feeling that you have seen or done something before even if you really haven't." Amanda tried to explained the best way she knew how.

"Oh..." Kyle replied as he gave her another boyish grin. "Amanda do you want to go inside, our clothes are getting wet."

"That's a good idea." Amanda agreed as she noticed her damp clothes. As they git up Amanda slipped but before she hit the ground Kyle caught her. "Thanks..superman." Amanda thanked Kyle as she stood up.

"Your welcome. That's what I'm here for." Kyle told Amanda as he grabbed her hand and walked into the living room with her.

--

"It's getting late. I should go. Will you walk me to my house?" Amanda asked as she and Kyle stood up from the couch.

"Sure. I would love to. Amanda since you didn't bring a coat do you want to borrow one of mine." Kyle answered as he grabbed two coats and an umbrella.

Kyle handed Amanda the coat. "Ummm...your coat is a little too big. What if I just share with you." Amanda proposed as she set the coat down and stood closer to Kyle.

Kyle just stood there for a moment then realized what Amanda was asking. "Yeah of course. Come on." Kyle said as Amanda slipped into the coat with Kyle. And they left the Trager house. The walk was filed with silence but they both stole looks at each other. As thunder roared through the sky Amanda held on to Kyle tighter. Kyle could feel her heart rate increase. "Amanda are you scared? Your heart rate is increasing"

"Yea I don't like thunder. I used to have nightmares when I was little and my da-... you know what never mind. I'm sure you don't want to hear about my nightmares." Amanda said as they walked up the steps of her house.

"Amanda if you ever need me you know, I'm just next door. "Kyle comforted as he looked into Amanda's eyes.

"I know Kyle, thanks." Amanda replied as she turned to open her door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kyle smiled as he watched Amanda close the door behind her. Kyle walked back to his house and went straight to his desk and start draw a picture of what Amanda looked like tonight. Only ten minutes after he started he the power went out at his house, along with the rest of the neighborhood. He decided not to worry about it until the morning. He listened and found Amanda's heartbeat. There was something different about it, it was beating faster than usual. He listened harder and it sounded like she was crying. Kyle didn't know what was wrong, so he decided to go find out. He slid on his jacket as he walked out of his. He knocked on Amanda's front door but she didn't answer it. He walked around the house to the tree by her window.

"No, no. no..." Kyle heard her say as he climbed the tree.

"Amanda!?" He called anxiously as he reached her window. He couldn't see into her window, so he knocked on her window.

"Ahhhh!" Amanda screamed as she sat up. She was breathing faster as she looked at her window and that someone was out there.

"Amanda it's me. Are you ok? Open the window." Kyle asked as he saw Amanda stand from her bed.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" She questioned as she opened her window. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Amanda I heard you scream. Are you ok." Kyle answered as he wiped her tears and pulled her into a hug. Kyle walked her to back to her bed and they both sat down. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare. It was about..." Amanda started as a fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks. " It was about my dad and the day he died. It felt so real, and I couldn't wake up."

"It's ok Amanda. Everything is ok. I'm here for you. "Kyle comforted her as he wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"Kyle can you stay with me tonight. I mean you don't have to but I would feel better if," Amanda started to say but was cut off by Kyle.

"Amanda of course I will stay here with you. "He said as he gave Amanda a kiss. Then they both laid down on her bed. Kyle pulled the blankets up over her.

"Kyle.." Amanda sounded nervous

"What is it Amanda? You know you can tell me anything." Kyle said as he gave her another peck on the cheek.

"In my nightmare my dad wasn't the only one that left me. You did too." She let a ragged breath.

"Amanda I could never leave you. Not even if I wanted too. I will always stay with you." Kyle replied as he hugged her tighter.

"You promise." Amanda asked as she placed her hand on Kyle's arm.

"I promise." He replied as he smiled

"Then I know it will happen." She said, a smile in her voice.

Kyle leaned his head down so it was by her ear. "I love you Amanda, and I always will." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." And with that they drifted off to sleep.

**THE END **

**(A.N.)OK what did you think. I hoped you liked. Let me know please. And thank you for wonderful all of your reviews :):) P.S. the song is called "I will not take my love away" By Matt Wertz.**


End file.
